The purpose of this program is to apply the method of somatic cell genetics and genetic biochemistry to gain understanding of structural and functional aspects of the malignant process with the aim ultimately to secure new methods for cancer control. The program involves the work of six divisions, all of which work both individually and collaboratively in a program studying the following aspects of the genetic biochemistry of cancer: a. Immunological genetics of the cell surface antigens. b. Cytogenetic and chromosomal dynamics involved in malignancy. c. Biochemical pathways and regulation. d. Carcinogenesis, mutagenesis and repair reaction. e. Physical, chemical and biochemical studies on the cell membrane and its genetic control. f. The action of cyclic AMP and other substances on the transformation process and its relationship to cancer.